


Love Sick

by AnagataOkita



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4977397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnagataOkita/pseuds/AnagataOkita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Di bawah langit California, merah dan biru terikat spesifikasi rumit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated for #AKAKUROINAGIFTAWAY
> 
> WARN : T-M, penyebutan nama tim basket terkemuka.
> 
> (Akashi, Momoi, Aomine, Kise, Nash : 24 y.o)
> 
> (Kuroko : 17 tahun)

Bermula dari kecelakaan kecil dengan iringan sorak memalukan. Namanya terpencar dimanapun. Diatas kertas berstektur lembut dan bergelar majalah populer. Langganan remaja, orang tua, tua renta, bahkan jika ingin berlebihan, saat masih bermandikan air ketuban.

Topik panas beredar secepat cahaya, serupa dengan koneksi internet wifi dalam apartemen yang membawa berkah.

Ketukkan kuku-kuku cantik berlapis liquid ungu muda membentur gendang telinga pemuda biru tua. Layar smartphone sudah beberapa kali berganti baju; anti gores mahal korban gesekkan kasar. Momoi tidak peduli lagi dengan iPhone 6 yang ia yakin sebentar lagi akan kalah dengan keluaran saudara iPhone ke tujuh.

“Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa tertawa sejak malam itu. Ahahaha.” Satu butir air mata terhapus ujung kuku. Mata hanya terpejam satu. “Aku benar-benar melihatnya di depan mata. Wartawan aneh itu berani sekali lancang berbuat demikian. A-aduh, perutku sakit.”

“Berhentilah tertawa.” Daiki mencibir. “Kau juga sangat berlebihan.”

Suara baritonenya cukup terdengar dari arah dapur. Samar-samar aroma kopi luwak tercium hingga ke ruang santai. Menginvasi udara dan berbaur dengan angin sejuk AC.

Merasa bahwa kediaman sahabat karib sudah terasa rumah pribadi, Satsuki Momoi menaikkan salah satu kaki ke atas meja dengan alas kaca. Sedangkan yang satunya sedikit tertekuk akibat bersandar pada sandaran sofa untuk lengan.

Berbasis jutaan huruf dalam sastra konyol yang diam-diam gemar Momoi baca dan tekuni, gadis berumur dua puluh empat tersebut kembali menahan tawa. Menimbulkan suara buruk dari hidung, Kembali fokus pada layar ponsel. Tepatnya pada judul website terkemuka dengan jutaan pengunjung netizen setiap menitnya.

MEREBUT KESEMPATAN DI BALIK PEKERJAAN SEBAGAI SALAH SATU WARTAWAN KEPERCAYAAN STASIUN TELEVISI TERKEMUKA, SEORANG WARTAWAN BERINISIAL ‘MK’ BERANI MENARIK KERAH BAJU AKASHI SEIJUUROU DAN NEKAT MENGAMBIL TINDAKKAN MENCIUM. SEHINGGA—

Momoi kembali tertawa. Bahkan sampai menutup kedua mata dengan punggung tangan. “Oh ya ampun… aku jadi gatal ingin melihat kejadiannya.”

Kembali mendatangi sahabat dengan secangkir kopi, mendapat tatapan memelas dari Momoi secara tiba-tiba. “Kau lihat kejadiannya langsung, kan?”

“Begitulah.” bokong menyentuh sofa, tepat di samping gadis merah muda. “Jangan pernah memutuskan untuk bertanya perihal ini pada sang singa.”

“Oh. Aku tidak seberani itu, Dai- _chan_. Aku hanya memiliki satu nyawa dan itu masih sangat berharga untuk terus tumbuh dan melihat Tetsu-kun menikah.”

Satu sisip kopi terhambur sia-sia. Aomine terbatuk dan segera mengambil kotak tisu. “Kau masih mengejar bocah itu?” Satu lembar tisu menyapu lambut sekitar dagu, “Sadar umur.”

“Hey!” Kali ini Momoi mengambil posisi duduk. Sempat memijit pelipis, pusing akibat berbaring terlampau lama dan menatap layar ponsel, “aku memang sudah menyerah. Tapi hatiku tidak.”

“Sama saja kau belum menyerah, bodoh.”

Gadis bersurai panjang hanya tersenyum miring yang sangat singkat. Lalu kembali membaringkan tubuh.

“Sudah jauh-jauh aku menyusulmu kemari. Setidaknya jangan katai aku dulu.”

“Siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari? Cepat sana pulang ke hotelmu sendiri sebelum rYOUTA pulang.”

Momoi membelalakkan mata, “Tunggu… Kicchin berada di sini?!”

Pria dengan kulit seksi kecokelatan meggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal, “dia memang selalu datang seminggu sekali.”

“Waw. _Long distance relationship_ yang memalukan. Seharusnya kau yang sering-sering ke Jepang, _Aho_ mine!”

“Awalnya juga aku berpikir demikian.” Likuid kopi kembali ditelan satu sisip, “tapi ternyata salah satu kakak perempuan Ryouta melanjutkan kuliah di sini.”

“Ah… ya, aku berkenalan cukup baik dengan kedua kakaknya. Tapi kenapa aku baru tahu kalau dia kuliah di sini?”

“Entah.”

“Ngomong-ngomong, sebelum besok aku menonton pertandingan tim basketmu* melawan  Celtics*, maukah kau menemaniku berbelanja? Mendatangi Los Ageles juga berarti pakaianku harus seperti bintang  Hollywood, kan?”

Daiki memutar bola mata dan mengambil remot televisi, mengganti saluran acara olah sukma menjadi pertandingan bisbol. “Menjijikkan.”

.

Dalam suasana hati sumringah, tangan keriput kakek tua mengusap lembut puncak kepala cucu bermata biru. Semangat berolahraga pada hari Minggu wajib selalu hadir. Dengan iming-iming bahwa kesehatan keluarga Kuroko menjajaki urutan wahid. Baru setelah itu nomor dua adalah kesuksesan. Cucu satu-satunya manggut-manggut. Sebentar lagi tangannya akan menggenggam tali pacu kuda. Kuda kesayangan, warna putih. Namanya Haru. Bukan Tetsuya yang memberi nama, tapi sang kakek.

“Hari ini kau belajar menunggang kuda. Kakek belum melihat skill milikmu pada olahraga ini. Mengerti?” Tetsuho yang masih sehat dan bugar bersiul lumayan keras ke arah penjaga kandang kuda mansion yang sedang sibuk bersih-bersih dengan sapu. “Itu, kudamu disana.”

“Ya.”

Tetsuya memutar badan. Berjalan santai menuju kandang. Sekali memutar kembali kepala ke belakang. Melihat kemana Kakeknya akan melanjutkan kegiatan penunda penuaan. Tetsuya kehilangan sosok Tetsuho dibalik pohon-pohon cemara.

Sampai di kandang, dia dapat bertemu Haru. Tangan Tetsuya memberi usapan sayang. Haru memejamkan mata, merasa nyaman. Mendengkur khas kuda, dua iris mata besar tertutup kelopak.

Tali yang terikat di sekitar leher Haru ditarik Tetsuya dengan pelan menuju lapangan hijau. Mungkin akan latihan menunggangi kuda yang berlari dalam beberapa putaran. Perkataan kakeknya tadi tidak bermaksud mengatakan bahwa Tetsuya tidak bisa. Tapi Tetsuya hanya jarang saja dan sejujurnya memang tidak terlalu pandai.

Tetsuya sungguh tidak membutuhkan guru. Ego mendesak dada, perasaan bersua; Dia bisa.

Penampilan tentu berubah gagah dari biasanya. Melangkah yakin dengan balutan fabrik fleksibel berwarna cokelat tua. Helm bundar layak mangkuk melindungi kepala. Tekad bulat menyambut langit lazuardi, dia menaiki Haru dengan gagah. Sempat oleng sedikit dan Tenshin seorang pembersih kandang terkikik melihatnya. Kedua pipi putih memerah, tapi segera hilang. Sekali lagi, dengan badan tegap, ia mulai memberi arahan Haru untuk berjalan menantang jalan tanpa kerikil. Rata dengan tanah cokelat pinggiran rumput. Menuntunnya pada garis penakluk tanda akhir semuanya; garis akhir jalur pacu yang berbentuk oval, persis seperti pijakan perlombaan pelari.

Satu meter terlewati, Tetsuya lancar-lancar saja berjalan-jalan dengan Haru. Burung-burung gereja terbang cantik di atas kepala. Udara segar sisa fajar masih tercium memberikan kesan rileks. Mengikis titik hitam dalam sudut hati. Tetsuya hampir memejamkan mata.

“Tidak buruk juga. Hanya saja tetap ada yang kurang.”

Tetsuya hampir kehilangan keseimbangan, “Untuk apa kemari.”

Terkesima bariton berat menarik keluh kagum, bahkan Haru berhenti melangkah.

“Kuroko- _san_ bilang bahwa cucunya kesulitan. Itu saja. Maka aku merasa kasihan juga.”

Tanpa pria bersurai merah lihat untuk tahu, Tetsuya menggembungkan pipi.

“Ah, sayang yang tidak pandai tidak merasa perlu dikasihani, Akashi- _kun._ ”

“Hn.” Akashi tersenyum tipis meremehkan, “tidak, Tetsuya. Caramu menunggangi itu salah. Bukan seperti itu.”

Akashi maju melangkah menuju Kuroko yang masih menunggangi Haru. Kedua mata Tetsuya mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik pria tegap. Sosok yang selalu bersimpuh di atas garis bentang tinggi dalam alam mimpi paling liar. Semenjak kejadian menjebol keperawanan mengundang desah memalukan. Sialnya sulit lenyap dari bayang-bayang. Serupa kiriman kerikil dari neraka.

Tepat dihadapan rekan bersurai biru dan kuda putih, Akashi mengangguk sekali. “Ada yang lebih asyik daripada menunggangi kuda.”

Tetsuya angkat bahu. Lalu melanjutkan berjalan-jalan. Akashi dengan santai berjalan mengikuti walau sudah tertinggal enam langkah kaki.  Mata gencar mencari kesalahan pemuda biru yang mengaku menunggangi kuda dengan kepiawaian. 

Tetsuya tak mau memikirkan apapun itu menunggangi yang lebih asik selain menunggangi kuda. Ah, menunggangi punggung ayahnya merupakan keseruan juga. Mungkin itu yang dimaksud Akashi?

“Tidak, tidak! Berhenti disana!” Akashi berlari menyusul Tetsuya yang hampir saja dibawa Haru keluar kandang. Tetsuya tersentak akibat Haru yang berhenti tiba-tiba. Akashi dalam timing tepat menarik dan menahan tali yang mengikat leher kuat Haru.

“Perhatikan jalan.”

“M-Maaf.”  Tetsuya melamun rupanya. Jantung bersahut-sahut, mendadak gemetaran. Sedikit mengulas masa lampau, saat terjatuh hampir terinjak sepatu kuda.

Akashi diam selang satu menit. Tetsuya kembali memutar dan kembali mengelilingi lapangan. Dada kecilnya dag dig dug. Apa yang ia lakukan barusan? Melamun? Sehingga telak dikatai Akashi tidak pandai menunggang kuda nantinya.

“Kau memang tidak pandai.” Sindir Akashi. Dada kecil Tetsuya tercubit hingga ingin rasanya mengaduh.

Tanuki berjalan mendekat dengan membawa kuda berwarna cokelat tua.“Akashi- _san_ , ini kuda anda.”

Tanpa kata Akashi menaiki kuda itu dan menghadap Tetsuya. Siap menyongsong jalan yang tersiram sinar bola merah di atas panggung langit. Lebih tertarik jika makhluk biru ternilai imut sepakat untuk menerima acara menunggangi kuda berdua.

“Bagimana dengan gerakan maju mundur?” Tangan kanan Akashi yang dilapisi sarung tangan hitam mengusap lembut rambut kuda yang ia tunggangi.

“Aku bisa.” Tetsuya melihat sekeliling kemanapun asal tidak menabrak arah pandang Akashi. Hati kecilnya meneriaki Tetsuho untuk datang dan berteriak _‘Akashi-_ kun _, terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kau bisa pulang sekarang.’_

Tidak mungkin.

“Bisa?” Tetsuya sudah meragukan kesehatan matanya saat tidak sengaja melihat Akashi menyeringai jahat. “Coba tunjukkan. Kalau benar kau bisa, aku akan segera mengajarimu hal lain yang lebih seru.”

Tatsuya mencelos. Bukannya seru menuai ketertarikan, sepertinya lebih tepat mengganggu.

Lupakan status Akashi sebagai tunangan sah. Selagi Tetsuya masih menganggap tidak punya rasa balasan cinta, Akashi hanya seorang om-om pengganggu.

Minggu depan Tetsuya ada tes Kimia. Akashi bisa tidak hanya mengurus berkas perusahaan saja diruangannya? Jangan membuat Tetsuya stress lebih dulu. Masa muda remaja SMA akan tidak sehat jika dihabiskan dengan orang dewasa berwajah psikopat dan bersurai merah.

Terlanjur bertaruh mengakui jika mampu, Tetsuya memberi interuksi pada Haru untuk maju tiga langkah dan mundur tiga langkah. Sukses dan mudah. Hanya begitu saja Tetsuya sudah bisa.

Apalagi yang ingin dites Akashi, _hah_?

Akashi ternyata mengamati. Menyusun kata untuk mengomentari, “Buruk. Kaku seperti orang payah. Ulangi.”

Dahi Tetsuya berkerut-kerut, “Teknik dasar seperti maju mundur ya seperti itu. Memangnya mau seperti apa lagi, Akashi- _kun_?”

“Aku lebih berpengalaman dalam dunia olahraga ini. Diam dan terima saja kritik dariku. Untuk membuatmu sadar diri.”

Tetsuya komat-kamit mengejek dalam imajinasi. Lelah dengan komentar pedas dari mulut cabai Akashi.

Akashi tertawa pelan, “Yah, kau tidak bisa maju-mundur dengan kuda.”

“Apa?”

“Tidak ada.”

Tetsuya menyipitkan kedua mata. Merasa terganggu.

Selama satu jam ke depan mereka berlatih kuda bersama. Diselingi komentar pedas Akashi dan Tetsuya yang tidak mau disalahkan. Matahari naik semakin tinggi, cahanyanya menghujani daun-daun untuk fotosintesis segera.

.

Tetsuho tersenyum senang saat mendapati langkah kesal cucunya, dan sosok pria merah yang melangkah santai dua langkah di belakang. Di atas meja makan berukuran panjang dan lebar sudah disiapkan berbagai hidangan beraroma lezat. Tetsuya memilih bangku yang terdekat dengan Tetsuho dengan wajah mengerut kesal. Akashi menyusul, duduk tepat di hadapan Tetsuya.

“Kuroko- _san_ , terima kasih sudah mengajakku untuk makan siang bersama.” Senyum sopan terpantri pada pahatan sempurna Tuhan; Akashi Seijuurou. Dibalas dengan senyum Tetsuho kelewat baik. Berbeda dengan senyuman terpaksa yang selalu diberikan Tetsuho jika Tetsuya kabur sepulang sekolah dan diantar Kagami sampai rumah.

Sampai detik ini sepertinya Tetsuho masih tidak menyukai status Kagami Taiga sebagai teman dekat cucu berbulu biru. Mungkin kalau tahu bahwa Tetsuya menganggap Kagami sebagai ‘cahaya’nya, Tetsuho akan membuat Tetsuya pindah sekolah.

Cahaya dan bayangan. Jika Tahu, kemungkinan besar keriput Tetsuho bertambah sembilan garis di atas dahi. Mengerut-ngerut tersulut emosi.

“Tidak perlu sungkan.” Mata sipit pria tua melirik cucu bersurai biru, “Tetsuya lebih senang jika makan siang tidak hanya bersama diriku saja.”

Tetsuya buang muka dengan bisikan, “Siapa bilang.”

“Apalagi ada Akashi- _kun_.” Dengan kedua tangan siap memotong daging panggang, tawa kecil terdengar, “Tetsuya selalu memintaku untuk mengajakmu makan siang bersama.”

Wortel yang sudah melewati tenggorokan hampir Tetsuya keluarkan, menyodok tenggorokkan. Air mata terlihat di ekor mata. Terbatuk-batuk, tangan kanannya meraih segelas air putih.

“Ah, maaf telah membocorkan rahasianya.” Tetsuya memukul-mukul dadanya, sedangkan Tetsuho membawa sepotong daging masuk ke dalam mulut.

Akashi tidak peduli. Namun matanya menjurus pada sosok biru di hadapan. Setidaknya, cukup senang mendapati Tetsuya dengan ekspresi cemberut. Kau tahu, sangat lucu memicu lirikkan tidak sehat.

Dada kecil Tetsuya bergerumuh saat mendengar sang kakek telah berkata dusta.

“Senang mendengarnya.” Akashi bermonolog, jawaban tanpa kaku. Mendukung permainan kecil kakek tua.

.

Hari pelatihan sudah terhitung hari ke tiga.

Kemarin sempat latihan sementara, namun terhenti di tengah karena Tetsuya muntah-muntah. Tidak kuat denggan metode pelatihan pria surai merah. Di bawah sorot bentang cahaya raja alam dan cicitan burung mungil senantiasa menerima eksistensi dua manusia yang sulit bernteraksi secara akrab. Akashi tetap mengkritik, memberi interuksi serta sangat sedikit memberi pujian. Sedangkan Tetsuya dengan lelehan air asin di atas kulit tetap menyangkal keluh dalam hati.

Hingga berlanjut sebelum senja merah menampar mata. Tetsuho datang dengan lambian tangan ke arah lapang. Memanggil merah dan biru yang mengusap bulu kuda bersamaan.

“Seminggu?”

“Tujuh hari. Pertemuan ini sangat penting. Untuk tidak menekan perkembangan karirmu di masa depan.”

Fokus tak fokus Tetsuya mengumpat mendakap sedih. Lagi, sang kakek hanya meniti laju karir. Tidak mencatat berapa kali cucunya mengeluh, tidak mau tahu isi jeritan perasaan dalam dadanya.

Jika Tetsuho pergi, mungkin pemuda biru sudah biasa. Kadang memberi pesan singkat kepada teman satu tim basket; ayo ke rumahku. Menginaplah selama satu malam.

Itu jauh lebih balik tentunya, daripada harus dititipkan dalam apartemen mewah Akashi Seijuurou.

Penjahat kelamin yang sudah merenggut kesucian bocah enam belas dalam toilet. Tetsuya masih ingat betul rasa perih pada kerutan selama tiga hari. Di anggap rematik oleh Furihata karena sulit berjalan—tidak lancar mengikut latihan basket. Riko mengomel dengan kondisi lusa akan tanding persahabatan melawan Kaijo.

Tetsuya tidak sanggup menatap pelayan membawa koper Tetsuho. Mobil fisker karma pasti sudah siap siaga mengantar menuju bandara, dibantu sopir terpercaya. Jika sempat, dia akan menancapkan paku pada ban depan.

Rencana paling bodoh. Ia menepuk dahi dalam imajinasi. Di bagasi masih banyak ban cadangan dengan kualitas baik.

“Tapi biasanya aku ditinggal sendiri di rumah, kan?”

Tetsuho menggeleng. “Tidak untuk seterusnya. Aku tidak suka bau anak-anak remaja nakal di sekitar rumah jika aku kembali.”

Tetsuya memutar otak, “tapi aku tidak bisa lepas dari masakkan bibi Haruno!” Hanya alasan konyol. Buktinya sering melewatkan jadwal makan.

Dengan tepukkan singkat di bahu Akashi, Tetsuho memberi tatapan ramah. Berpesan sebelum melangkah mendatangi mobil. Bocah biru itu mengerutkan dahi. Kelewat sakit hatinya karena terbentur kacang.

Senyum sopan Akashi tunjukkan. Melangkah mengikuti Tetshuho menuju beranda rumah. Tetsuya sempat tidak ingin mengekor. Namun Tetsuho berbalik badan dan memberi tatapan tajam. Memberi interuksi tersirat untuk segera ikut memberi lambaian tangan sebelum berpisah.

Akhirnya Tetsuya mengekor tepat satu langkah di belakang punggung tegap Akashi.

Bodi fisker karma berguncang tepat saat Tetsuho menjatuhkan bokong di atas jok. Pintu tertutup dan jendela dibuka penuh. Tangan kanan melambai dan kedua mata menjurus kepada dua calon penghasil cucu. “Aku pergi dulu.”

Deruman mobil mulai menjauh meninggalkan merah dan biru.

Tekad sudah bulat. Membangkang lebih baik daripada harus jadi korban di apartemen Akashi. Maka tubuhnya berniat untuk segera angkat kaki dan mengunci diri di dalam kamar.

Sayangnya gagal total saat wajah serius Akashi menampar mata iris biru langit.  Berbalik badan dan menghadap bocah biru dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

“Jangan coba lari.” Aksen suara menoton penuh ancaman.

Buah adam bergerak naik turun. Tetsuya mendadak sulit menelan saliva.

Mobil Bentley berwarna hitam menyapa pandangan. Berhenti mulus menjadi background tempat Akashi menapaki kaki. Pintu kemudi terbuka dan salah satu pekerja di rumah Tetsuya keluar menghilangkan diri. “Cepat masuk mobil.”

.

Apartemen berdaun hitam. Bertajuk nomor 356. Kartu elektronik bersetubuh dua detik dengan mesin mungil segi empat. Lampu hijau mengumbar cahaya. Memberi tanda bahwa kunci terbuka.

Langkah sepatu pentofel hitam Akashi menggerus lantai. Menapakki ubin bersih dari partikel debu yang mengganggu. Tetsuya mengekor dengan langkah malu-malu. Sol sepatu sket yang ia pakai tidak menimbulkan suara. Suasana di antara mereka sangat sunyi bahkan setelah pintu tertutup rapat.

Tempat tinggal yang cukup luas untuk satu orang. Jauh lebih luas dari apartemen teman satu tim basket berusurai merah, Kagami Taiga.

Heh, tentu saja.

“Duduklah. Atau ingin langsung menidurkan diri?” tawaran sopan dari pria dewasa. Dua kancing teratas lepas dari lubang. Memposisikan diri di balik punggung sofa hitam dari kulit.             

Bukannya menjawab salah satu, Tetsuya mengusap perut.  “Kalau makan? Aku lapar.”

“Belum masak. Tapi ada makanan instan dalam kulkas.”

“Tidak. Aku hanya ingin masakan bibi Haruno. Jadi aku akan pulang.”

 Suara benturan pada sofa mengantisipasi kesunyian ruangan. Tetsuya telat sadar bahwa tubuhnya dipaksa bertemu sofa. Pergelangan tangan sedikit berdenyut, Akashi mencengkram pergelangan tangan dengan cukup kuat saat menarik tubuhnya.

Dada Tetsuya naik turun. Menatap Akashi yang berdiri menjulang di hadapan. Beberapa surai merah menempel pada kening. Kedua iris heterokom menatap intens. Tangan pria itu masih menahan pergelangan tangan bocah biru.

“Tsk.” Genggaman ia lepas. Beralih mengusap surai ke belakang dengan telapak tangan. “Wanita itu biasanya memasak apa?” Pandangan matanya lelah. Tetsuya tanpa sadar memperhatikan walau masih sedikit terkejut akibat kejadian beberapa sekon lalu.

“Huh?”

Sebenarnya Akashi tidak suka mengulang frasa, “Kau suka menu apa?” Pertanyaan berkelok dari yang awal.

“Uhm… “ Tetsuya gelagapan. Mendadak menyesal telah berbohong. Akhirnya menjawab asal, “vanilla milkshake?”

Salah satu alis Akashi naik, “Kupikir kau hanya kenyang dengan itu?”

“Y-Ya. Karena aku tidak suka… makanan instan.”

“Bodoh. Vanilla milkshake juga serupa.” Akashi melangkah menuju dapur, Tetsuya memerah menahan malu, “akan kubuatkan kau sup tofu. Suka tidak suka kau harus makan.”

“Tidak—“

“Jangan membantah.”

 _Tidak perlu repot-repot, Akashi-_ kun _._

Ia tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi pikiran Tetsuya berubah untuk menerima pengertian. Mendadak tidak enak telah menyusahkan. Maka tubuhnya segera terangkat dari sofa yang nyaman. Mengejar Akashi yang sudah mengeluarkan sebagian bumbu masak dari kulkas.

“Tidak jadi. Aku mau makanan instan di dalam kulkasmu saja!”

Gerakkan Akashi yang sedang mengeluarkan tofu terhenti seketika. Matanya memandang Tetsuya lekat, masih dengan setengah badan membungkuk menghadap kulkas.

“Kau bohong.” Pintu kulkas ditutup. Tofu siap di potong menjadi empat bagian. Persis seperti dadu.

Tetsuya buru-buru kembali membuka kulkas. Mengeluarkan sebungkus ramen dalam _cup_.

“Hey!” Akashi menahan Tetsuya mendekati kompor dengan makanan instan yang dibawanya. “Jangan terlalu kekanak-kanakkan, Tetsuya! Akan kubuatkan kau tofu. Mengerti?”

Bungkus ramen terjatuh membentur ubin. Akashi mendesah, lelah mengetahui Tetsuya benar-benar bertingkah seperti bocah. “Kalau begitu aku yang memasak tofunya.”

Benar-benar merepotkan. Banyak sekali maunya. “Memangnya kau bisa?”

“Tentu.” Kedua bola mata bundar menatap pisau dalam genggaman tangan Akashi. “Berikan pisaunya padaku.”

.

Dua jam berlalu setelah sempat mengisi perut. Tetsuya menerka-nerka sesuatu yang mengusik pikiran. Berusaha mencari tahu, namun rasanya susah. Sofa di bawah bokong sudah mulai terasa panas. Sudah cukup lama menatap layar televisi rupanya memancing bosan. Iklan sabun pasta gigi ternama menarik perhatian. Bukan produk, namun bintang iklannya. Pria surai kuning dengan pamor tidak diragukan. Idola para gadis dari bocah hingga tua renta. Kise Ryouta. Tetsuya sedikit mengingat tentang sang model. Kalau tidak salah sempat melihatnya dalam acara _realityshow_ _Roommate_.

Akashi belum berganti pakaian. Tampak sibuk dengan laptop di atas pangkuan. Kedua mata berkilau menabrak cahaya layar. Warna kontras penuh warna menari di atas koma mata yang berkilat namun fokus. Sedangkan Testuya masih terpaku pada layar televisi. Lebih mudah jika ada ponsel bersarung biru yang sempat Kagami katai norak akibat gambar satu gelas vanilla milkshake. Namun sayang tertinggal dalam kamar.

Cukup membosankan. Hingga matanya gatal untuk rehat. Sekilas lemari klasik hitam dengan kaca kotak menyita perhatian. Bukan, tentu bukan akibat bodi laci yang unik. Melainkan benda tipis berbentuk persegi panjang. Tergeletak telentang namun sampul nyentrik dapat terlihat.

Kedua mata bulat menyipit. Menfokuskan pandangan pada obyek.

Seketika bulu halus pada tengkuk meremang. “Akashi- _kun_. Boleh aku pulang? Tolong.”

“Untuk apa?”

“Tentu menghindari marabahaya.”

“Omong kosong. Kau menganggapku penjahat kelamin, kan?”

“Bisa begitu. Pokoknya antarkan aku pulang.”

Akashi mendelik. Mendapati Tetsuya tidak membalas tatapan iris merah-kuning. Kedua kroma bocah biru itu jelas-jelas terpaku pada sesuatu. Akashi menyelidiki, mengikuti arah pandang.

“Itu kaset milik Daiki.”

“Bohong.” Ntahlah siapa Daiki. Tetsuya tidak perlu untuk tahu dan juga tidak ingin.

Tetsuya tidak dapat mudah percaya. Wadah kepingan bundar dvd sudah jelas berada di sana. Sedikit ada noda jelaga—sepertinya memang sudah lama ditaruh dan Tetsuya menerka bahwa itu memang dijadikan pajangan dalam ruang lingkup tempat tinggal pria merah. Serta kejadian beberapa bulan lalu mengungkit pemerkosaan dapat dijadikan alasan kuat.

“Aku tidak butuh benda seperti itu.” Akashi menjawab cepat. Menutup laptop berlogo buah.

“Kulihat itu JAV dengan pasangan laki-laki dan perempuan. Lalu kenapa kau dapat menyetubuhiku?”

“Maksudmu.”

“Aku ini laki-laki.” Rahang terasa mengeras. Sekelibat memori kelam dalam toilet bertamu mengusik pikiran dan hati.

“Jangan senang mengingat masa lalu.”

Pelipis terasa berdenyut. Tidak mungkin Tetsuya dapat melupakan kejadian kelam dengan mudah seperti mengelap nasi pada bibir.

Akashi bangkit dari kursi. Mengeluarkan kaset keramat dari lemari dan menunjukkannya pada Tetsuya.

Bocah biru hampir muntah menatap kover dengan wanita telanjang. Hanya bagian privasi di bawah tertutup label judul. Memuakkan.

“Ini milik Daiki. Akan aku kembalikan nanti. Atau kau ingin menontonnya?”

Dalam tiga detik Tetsuya baru mampu memberi respon setelah sadar, “… aku mau pulang.”

“Pulang hanya untuk latihan kuda? Boleh.”

Sumringah, Tetsuya hampir mengangkat bokong lima senti dari sofa. “Sekarang?”

“Ini sudah malam.”

Dinding penuh kilau cercahan kebahagiaan runtuh seketika. “Kapan?” Bokong kembali jatuh.

“Ya, besok.” Kaset dimasukkan ke dalam laci. Akashi bersikap acuh. Membelakangi bocah biru dan meregangkan bahu. “Tidurlah. Kau boleh pakai kamar tamu. Ruangan di balik pintu bercat merah.”

Remaja biru mengusap dada dalam buaian. Sempat tremor dengan melihat benda persegi kover maksiat. Hadir dalam kediaman penjahat kelamin dan menemukan kaset JAV adalah perpaduan yang rasis. Setidaknya Tetsuya sempat merasa bulu-bulu halus serempak berdiri.

Akashi sialan.

“Ah.” Sebelum pria merah memutar kenop pintu kamar pribadi, iris dwiwarna sempat melirik beberapa sekon, “tasmu di dalam kamarku. Aku malah lupa meletakkannya di kamar satu lagi. Cepat ambil.”

Misuh-misuh Tetsuya bangkit. Berjalan mendekati pria merah. Mendekati ruangan dengan pintu menjeblak terbuka. Seharusnya akses masuk lebih luas. Tapi seluruh tubuh Akashi yang bersandar pada kusen pintu benar-benar memberi sengatan jika Tetsuya melewatinya.

Mirip mesin pemeriksa di bandara.

Berusaha bersikap biasa, remaja muda melengos masuk. Niatnya ingin tampak tenang. Namun hasilnya asam pahit buah neraka.

**_JDUKH!_ **

Perut datar menubruk benda keras. Tetsuya meringis hingga tak sanggup bangkit.

Bungkuk dengan perut menekan bagian atas koper. Demi _jersey_ penuh keringat Taiga, Tetsuya tidak melihat koper biru lazuardi di depan pintu. Alhasil tersandung dengan posisi menungging. Serat merah menjalar di atas tulang pipi. Sadar betul akan posisi menggelikan, Tetsuya segera bangkit tegak dengan wajah datar. Walau denyut menyakitkan mencubiti lapisan daging pelindung isi perut.

Nyatanya, keadaan terasa canggung. Bukannya tertawa, Akashi mendengus.

“Bukan salahku.” Laki-laki merah bergumam. Kedua bola mata iris biru melebar. Mendengar samar-samar.

“Apa?”

“Cepat keluar. Angkat kopermu.”

.

Aroma vanilla menyeruak. Decit ranjang sedikit terdengar. Sepuluh menit di kamar mandi, Tetsuya sudah siap untuk tidur nyaman dan bermimpi.

Posisi telentang menghadap langit-langit.

Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, melamun sekilas sebelum hilang kesadaran. Dan benar, ntah apa yang bocah itu pikirkan, napas teratur selanjutnya berubah menjadi gelombang suara. Tetsuya tertidur pulas.

Lampu sudah terputus aliran listrik. Kamar berpintu merah, gelap dengan hiasan percikkan sinar bulan.

Tiba-tiba, derit pintu membangunkan Tetsuya.

Rasanya mimpi. Samar-samar dan Tetsuya tidak yakin kalau ia sudah terbangun. Sosok dibaluti cahaya hitam mendekat, sedikit tersiram cahaya alam, dan timbul surai merah. Tetsuya mengerjap beberapa kali. Memastikan fungsi mata untuk fokus.

Rasanya berat. Tetsuya pikir itu hanya mimpi. Hingga sosok merah duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Pelan nyaris tidak terdengar suara. Namun eksistensi seprei tertekuk adalah nyata.

.

Kuku-kuku memutih di atas fabrik lembut. Sesegukkan tangis terdengar jelas. Jantung bertalu-talu di luar garis normal. Rambut mencuat ke segala arah.

Orang bodoh pun sadar itu bukan mimpi. Semuanya nyata. Sulit dijelaskan.

Pikirannya kacau.

“Tetsuya.” Aksen berhiaskan tremor. Bahu remaja biru bergetar menahan gempuran menyakitkan.

“Tetsuya.”

“Hnggghh… “

Bahkan sang bocah tidak sanggup menjawab. Sibuk menahan getaran-getaran ngilu di bawah. Rasanya sama ketika tidak duduk sempurna di atas punggung kuda. Berlari kencang dan menekan selangkangan. Sakit.

Buta. Akashi Seijuurou malah sebaliknya. Melihat tajam macam ular. Ruangan cukup gelap. Namun dua buntalan merah muda di atas dada terlihat jelas. Lumatan basah datang—kasar mengecap. Pertama, menghisap yang kanan. Suara basah terdengar sampai Tetsuya ingin kehilangan daun telinga. Tidak mau mendengar jelas.

Tetsuya sibuk memikirkan berbagai macam hal. Salah satunya untuk menyadari konsisi dalam malam dingin dan penuh sakit begini. Kesadaran di ambang garis sentimeter. Tidak jelas, belum pasti. Benarkah ini mimpi, atau nyata (Tetsuya harap tidak seperti itu).

Tapi kalau benar mimpi, terkutuklah hormon remaja. Bergejolak tanpa ingin. Bocah berbulu biru asal mengutip referensi. Mungkin dia sedang mimpi basah?

Menjijikkan. Tapi mengapa harus garis wajah Akashi Seijuurou menampar kroma? Meniti dunia bunga tidur  remaja polos yang sudah tidak perjaka?

Ups, Tetsuya tidak pantas berkata demikian. Dia suci.

(Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Tetsuya tidak mengapa jika Akashi menghujam kasar jika dalam mimpi. Ingat, dalam semesta singkat yang biasanya tidak semua orang dapat mengingat.)

“Ahh!”

Perihnya terasa. Jelas. Tapi Tetsuya tidak dapat mengintip dunia. Kedua kelopak mata terlampau berat.

Deru napas—buruk sekali. Keduanya terengah. Maupun Tetsuya dan Akashi dalam mimpi.

.

Pantulan diri dalam cermin terpecah-pecah tidak fokus. Ada yang salah dengan kedua mata biru pemuda umur enam belas.

Pasta gigi seharusnya berbaring di atas bulu-bulu halus gosok gigi. Salahkan gerak Tetsuya yang kacau, kini pasta itu jatuh membentur ubin.

“Ah…”

Tremor, Tetsuya hanya mampu menyisir rambut ke belakang. Pagi yang seharusnya cerah menjadi semuram lembah gunung mesopotamia. Ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi tanpa sadar. Tetsuya kembali berusaha menatap cermin. Mengucek mata cukup dua kali, dan hasilnya pandangan tampak jelas.

Rahang di angkat. Menampakkan kulit halus perpanjangan leher.

Bercak merah. Terhitung tiga. Dua di kiri dan satu tepat di bawah buah adam.

Kali ini Tetsuya benar-benar terperosok jatuh. Lutut kiri mengenai pasta yang tadi menapak lantai.  Tetsuya tidak peduli.

Spekulasi kasar berdatangan. Tetsuya sudah tahu secara garis besar apa yang terjadi tadi malam.

Akashi memang datang ke kamarnya. Mendatanginya.

Melihat tanda merah sekitar leher cukup membuat Tetsuya menelan beberapa kali. Hingga rasanya saliva sudah tidak lagi ada.  Mengingat tadi malam ia mengingat sedikit tentang rasa menggelikan sekitar dada.

Mohon jangan katakan dan meyakinkan bocah biru bahwa Akashi bermain lidah di atas dadanya. Kembali berdiri tegak dan membuka kaus? Tetsuya tidak sanggup karena kakinya sudah terasa selembek jeli.

Akashi Seijuurou, pria tampan dengan tinggi rata-rata. Setidaknya tidak menjulang seperti Murasakibara- _san_. Pemilik restoran paling terkenal Tokyo sejagat dan paling Tetsuya ingat. Surainya merah, kedua mata berbeda warna.

Dia adalah makhluk yang paling Tetsuya beri tanda tanya.

Pertemuan mereka bermula empat bulan lalu. Tepat ketika mereka berdua diperkenalkan dalam lapangan cokelat penuh pasir.

Olahraga bersama kuda telah menghubungkan tali takdir yang terikat simpul mati.

Dengan alasan bahwa Akashi pandai menunggang kuda (nyatanya memang benar seperti itu), calon penerus Akashi _Corp_ itu seketika menyandang gelar sebagai guru privat Tetsuya dalam hal menunggang.

Kejadian itu tidak terlalu memusingkan untuk tahap-tahap awal. Hingga saat itu… akhirnya di tempat ruang ganti…

… Akashi menampar bokongnya.

“Tetsuya?”

Bocah berbulu biru sontak terkejut. Refleks bergerak untuk berdiri dan sungguh bencana ketika kepala membentur bagian bawah wastafel.

“Akh!”

Tunggu. Tidak ada sensasi perih datang menyerang. Tetsuya merasa menubruk sesuatu yang lebih empuk.

Yang beberapa sekon lalu sedikit mengaduh juga bukan dirinya. Lantas siapa?

Tetsuya menengadah. Terkejut mendapati sosok tegak berbalut kemeja merah dan celana panjang hitam. Dengan dua lengan yang dilipat sebatas siku, pria itu memegang pergelangan tangan kanan. Dengan ekspresi muka tidak terbaca.

“Akashi- _kun_?” Cucu Tetsuho baru sadar bahwa tangan kanan Akashi terlihat merah.

“Lain kali harus berhati-hati.” Kedua tangan jatuh dan diam di samping tubuh. “Cepat siap-siap. Kakekmu mengirim pesan agar kita menyusulnya ke Los Angeles.”

Langkah sepatu meninggalkan Tetsuya sendiri. Menepis kedua mata yang menatap heran, Tetsuya berusaha menerka apa yang terjadi.

Tangan Akashi yang memerah… benarkah bahwa tadi tangan pria itu melindungi kepalanya?

.

Berakhir duduk berdampingan dalam pesawat besar. Sudah berada 36.000 ft di angkasa. Tetsuya mengingat kejadian ribut empat jam lalu. Dimana Tetsuya menanyakan kemauan Tetsuho yang ternilai sangat mendadak.

“Kuroko- _san_ ingin kau mengetahui bagaimana jalan kerjasamanya dengan orang asing.”

Sungguh, Tetsuya lebih memilih bermain shogi bersama Akashi daripada mengetahui hal berbau bisnis.

Burung besi telah membawa mereka berdua menuju tanah Hollywood. Hotel _Bevelry Wilshire_ menjadi tujuan utama. Mengistirahatkan tubuh yang pegal. Tetsuya menolak lemah saat Akashi berjalan menuju resepsionis.

“Aku tidak mau sekamar denganmu, Akashi- _kun_.”

“Ya. Aku memang memesan dua kamar.”

Tetsuya membenturkan jidat pada tembok. Sekedar imaji memalukan. Tetsuya sempat malu sendiri. Dia kira Tetsuho sudah usil memesan satu kamar untuk dirinya dan pria merah.

Faktanya, sebelumnya Tetsuho tidak memesankan kamar untuk mereka. Mengejutkan.

Langkah berpindah menuju kamar. Sengaja terletak bersebelahan agar tidak sulit untuk berjumpa.

Koper sudah menjadi yang pertama memasuki ruangan. Terima kasih untuk pelayan berjas hitam. Mendadak Tetsuya rindu Tanaka. Koper biru langit paling mencolok sudah terletak di dekat ruang santai. Dengan gontai Tetsuya menyeret koper menuju kamar. Tidak mengindahkan baju yang terlipat untuk dipindahkan beberapa lembar ke dalam lemari. Sebab keberadaannya di Los Angeles akan sekitar empat hari yang menurutnya selama tujuh bulan.

.

Kendati bersama Akashi Seijuurou di negeri orang, lebih baik menghabiskan waktu bercengkrama bersama Kagami Taiga dalam apartemen simpel penuh majalah memuat tema olahraga basket.

Tubuh terbanting di atas empuknya ranjang.  Sepatu lupa dilepas. Sebelum memejamkan mata, kembali teringat kejadian malam itu. Tidur seperti ditemani mimpi basah… namun ternyata nyata.

Apa Akashi waktu itu benar-benar menyentuhnya?

Malam itu memang terasa samar. Spekulasi Tetsuya semenjak hari itu banyak bercabang. Akashi memang benar-benar menyentuhnya. Tetsuya turut yakin kalau Akashi sadar bahwa dirinya tahu atas selaga tindakan menjilat dan menggigit. Akashi memutuskan untuk diam dan Tetsuya menjadi bingung. Haruskah ia bertanya?

Pagi ketika berkaca dan gagal membersihkan gigi, Tetsuya sempat merasa bersyukur walau tidak sampai satu detik.

Akashi tidak bermain dengan barang miliknya.

Tidak ada acara tusuk-menusuk. Hanya sebatas memainkan dada sampai ke atas. Malam itu juga Tetsuya merasa seperti orang mati. Kenapa bisa tidur sepulas itu tanpa sadar seseorang sudah merangkak ke atas tubuhnya?

Semuanya kembali terulang untuk dipikirkan oleh otak Tetsuya yang lelah.

.

Satu pesan masuk.

_Segera persiapkan diri._

\--Akashi Seijuurou.

Tetsuya membiarkan beberapa lembar baju berantakkan di atas ranjang. Setelah mendapat baju yang pantas, dia segera menuju kamar mandi dengan selembar handuk di sekitar pinggang.

Bocah itu masih hijau dan takut untuk sekedar berganti pakaian di luar ruang ganti.

Akashi Seijuurou melangkah masuk (dia memang suka masuk seenaknya karena memiliki kunci cadangan dan tidak tahu bagaimana dia mendakapatkannya). Pintu yang terbuka tidak menimbulkan suara apapun. Penampilan sudah sangat sempurna dengan helai poni disisir ke belakang. Di atas ubin berlapis karpet berstektur lembut, langkah santai menuju ruangan berisi ranjang ukuran yang cukup untuk tiga orang dewasa.

Bokongnya membentur permukaan kasur. Membuat beberapa bagian seprei tertekuk. Mata dwiwarna menyapu ranjang. Sekali mendengus, mendapati Tetsuya kadang menjadi orang yang sangat berantakkan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, sedikit uap dari kamar mandi menyerak keluar. Tetsuya sudah selesai dengan ritual mandi. Kedua matanya tidak bisa untuk terlihat tenang saat mendapati Akashi Seijuurou melambaikan tangan dengan posisi duduk.

Melambaikan tangan.

“Sudah? Kau pasti belum sarapan, kan? Cepat, kita akan sarapan.”

Tetsuya perlu memakai cairan pembersih mata di dalam kantung mungil koper biru langitnya.

.

Pertemuan singkat dengan Tetsuho berakhir sudah. dua hari kemudian pemimpin keluarga Kuroko berpesan untuk kembali mempertemukan diri. Berakhir dengan Akashi dan Kuroko berada di pusat kota Los Angeles, California.

Mereka memilih untuk tidak menggunakan mobil. Tetsuya setuju begitu pula Akashi. Tanpa disadari keduanya, mereka bercengkrama cukup akrab sepanjang jalan. Tetsuya mendadak lupa atas problematika selang beberapa hari lalu. Untuk sekarang, dengan Akashi yang mendadak berubah—sedikit cerewet—mari nikmati luang waktu berdua antara merah dan biru.

Lantai di trotoar pejalan kaki berhias bintang-bintang bermacam ukuran. Berwarna cokelat muda menyerupai likuid kopi susu. Nama tempat itu diberi nama fantastis. _Hollywood walk of fame_.

Suara sepatu mereka berdua menggerus ubin tidak terdengar cukup jelas. Manusia berlalu lalang tidak terhitung banyak. Beda suasana ketika berjalan kaki di daerah Akibahara.

“Kira-kira apa yang paling kau inginkan?”

“Lakers. Aku ingin menonton pertandingan mereka.” Tetsuya menjawab semangat, namun aksen suara tetap dalam gelombang datar. Pandangan ke depan. Tidak sekali-kalinya berani mengintip garis wajah tampan Akashi Seijuurou tepat di samping kanan.

“Tim Daiki, huh?”

“Daiki?” Dahi sedikit berkerut. Bocah biru ingat sesuatu, “pemilik kaset kramat di apartemenmu?”

“Ya.”

Kedua tungkai Tetsuya hampir berhenti menjajaki jalan, “Tim? Maksudmu tim Daiki?”

Akashi tertawa meremehkan. Sempat melirik Tetsuya melalui ekor mata sebelum turut memasukkan tangan kanan dalam saku celana. “Kau termasuk salah satu pendukung tim Lakers, kan?”

Tetsuya mengangguk dengan napas tipis membentuk suara, “Hm.”

“Seharusnya kau tahu setiap data profil pemainnya. Aomine Daiki berada dalam jajaran daftar pemain.”

“…” Tetsuya sedikit tidak terima. Salah satu pemain ternyata kenal baik dengan pria yang sudah nyaris menghamilinya.

“Kalau begitu tim Celtics saja.” Tetsuya beralih. Gagal mengaku cinta kepada tim basket sahabat pria merah.

“Kebetulan.” Akashi menahan tawa. “Besok ada pertandingan Celtics melawan Lakers.”

Tetsuya lelah. Itu sama saja akan menghadap Daiki yang Tetsuya beri stabilo merah.

“Mau menontonnya?” Tawar Akashi.

Dengan pikiran menimang, Tetsuya membalas singkat, “bagaimana nanti saja.”

“OH? HEI! Akashi!”

Suara berat seseorang menarik perhatian merah dan biru.

Tetsuya kebingungan. Akashi sudah tahu betul siapa manusia berisik barusan. Keduanya menghentikan langkah bersamaan.

Pelan, Akashi membalikkan badan. Tepat saat eksistensi suara cempreng wanita turut menyebutkan sebuah nama. Namun berbeda, “Tetsu- _kun_!!!”

Salah satu alis Tetsuya naik. Maaf, tapi jujur Tetsuya tidak kenal siapa gerangan wanita dengan surai merah muda panjang, kulit putih porselen, dua buntal daging yang sejak awal sudah Aomine tahan untuk tidak dilirik.

“Sejak kapan berada di LA?” Satu langkah tercipta di antara biru tua dan merah. Akashi tidak senyum sama sekali. Sedangkan Tetsuya tampak berusaha menghindari tatapan Momoi.

“Sejak tadi malam.” Akashi melirik arloji, “maaf, tapi aku dan Tetsuya ada urusan.”

Tangan kanan segera menarik lengan atas Tetsuya. Momoi merengek, Aomine berteriak, “Hei! Berbincang sebentar saja juga tidak apa-apa, kan?”

.

Vanilla milkshake jumbo spesial pemberian Momoi. Denan panggul bergoyang dan senyum kelewat manis, wanita itu memberikan sepenuh hati. Tetsuya menerimanya dengan suka cita. Berhasil mengembalikan beberapa lembar uang Akashi ke dalam bilik dompet. Awalnya, Akashi siap membelikan. Bahkan tujuh gelas tidak menjadi masalah.

“Besok adalah pertandinganku.” Akashi menyerngit. Terganggu dengan Aomine yang berbicara sambil mengunyah. “Berniat untuk menonton?”

“Tadinya begitu. Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi.”

“Jangan begitu, Akashi- _kun_! Aku juga akan menonton pertandingan dai- _chan_!”

Tetsuya sibuk meneguk cairan manis percikkan dari surga. Hanya menyimak percakapan orang dewasa.

Hal itu tampak membuatnya lebih mirip anak kandung pria surai merah.

Akashi menghela napas pelan, “terserah.”

“Oh iya, Aku ingat gosip mengenaimu, Akashi-kun. Hahahaha!”

Aomine memijit jidat. Akashi diam seribu bahasa. Dan Tetsuya tampak penasaran.

Gosip apa?

Dalam rapalan doa, Aomine berharap Momoi mengganti topik pembicaraan.

“Pipimu dicium oleh wartawan itu ka—?”

Tangan besar sudah menutup mulut Momoi. “Ganti topik!” Aomine menatap Akashi dengan beberapa bulir keringat menari di atas pelipis.

Meja bundar berisi empat orang selanjutnya dipenuhi perbincangan kecil. Semakin jauh Tetsuya semakin diam. Pembicaraan selanjutnya didominasi Momoi dan Akashi. Mendadak mereka berdua membicarakan bisnis—Momoi memang bekerja di Akashi _Corp_. Lain pula dengan Daiki yang mulai berceloteh dengan ponsel. Sesekali terdengar menyebut nama ‘Nash’.

Hingga Aomine tiba-tiba berdiri. Melihat kanan-kiri.

Momoi menengadah sambil meneguk jus lemon yang ia pesan, “mencari siapa?”

“Nash. Dia bilang sedang berada sekitar sini.”

Hanya respon ‘oh’ dari Momoi. Dilanjutkan dengan Akashi yang melirik remaja mungil. “Kau ingin kembali ke hotel, Tetsuya?”

“Hmm… Bol—“

“Oi, Nash! Sebelah sini!”

Dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada, Akashi melirik pada sosok tinggi bersurai pirang. Nyaris kembar dengan kekasih Aomine sendiri. Pria itu, pemain point guard terkenal dari Lakers, Nash Gold Jr.

“Malam nanti latihan. Jangan lupa.”

Punggung Aomine tertepuk telapak tangan pemain basket internasional. Cukup besar bahkan. Mungkin dapat menangkup wajah Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tanpa ragu, Nash melirik Akashi Seijuurou, Momoi, dan terakhir pada Tetsuya.

“Hi.” Sapa Nash singkat. Pandangan lurus pada pemuda paling muda.

Akashi menatapnya tajam.

“Ah, banyak sekali teman-temanmu di sini, Daiki. Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan.”

Aomine mencegah. Berkata untuk membelikannya makanan terenak di daerah tersebut.

Mereka sibuk berdua. Momoi mendengus, mulai mengeluarkan ponsel. Menggeser kursi untuk mendekat dengan milik Tetsuya.

“Berfoto bersamaku sekaliii saja! Boleh, ya, Tetsu- _kun_?”

Akashi menarik pergelangan Tetsuya secepat petir. “Tidak ada waktu, Satsuki. Kami duluan.”

.

Pagi di kemudian hari. Satsuki sibuk menelpon. Menuju nomor Tetsuya tanpa bosan. Sejak pukul enam pagi sudah memberi kabar ini-itu. Bahwa pertandingan akan dimulai pukul satu siang dan dia akan menunggu setia dekat stadion.

Akashi mendengus. Tahu apa yang sedang menyerang makhluk biru. Karena menjelang makan pagi persama, Tetsuya sibuk menatap ponsel dengan jengkel.

“Hiraukan wanita itu.”

Waktu terus berjalan menuju tengah hari. Akashi sudah siap pergi jika jarum jam menimpa angka dua belas siang. Dari hotel menuju stadion _Steples Center_ membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit.

Mereka sudah bersiap. Bergegas meninggalkan hotel dengan mobil perusahaan milik keluarga Akashi cabang LA.  Tetsuya mematikan ponsel. Tidak mau lagi menatap nomor wanita yang sejak satu hari kemarin gemar mengusik.

Di dalam besi beroda empat, Tetsuya menfokuskan kroma untuk menatap pemandangan di luar lewat jendela. Sedangkan Akashi memainkan tablet cukup serius. Walau rupanya, satu pertanyaan meluncur begitu saja, “apa yang kau dukung? Lakers atau Caltics?”

Sangat pelan, Tetsuya meluruskan pandangan. Tidak berinisiatif menatap pria merah, “mungkin Lakers? Bukannya temanmu berada di tim tersebut?”

Tertawa. Aksen suara getar yang langka tertangkap daun telinga Tetsuya. “Sepertinya aku mendukung Lakers. Aku menghargai Daiki sebagai teman. Tentu Momoi mendukung Daiki.”

“Aku netral. Aku tidak mendukung siapa-siapa.”

.

“TETSU- _KUUUUNN_!!!!”

Dari radius sepuluh meter, Momoi berlari kencang. Tetsuya menyipitkan mata. Surai merah muda berpadu dengan baju yang dikenakan wanita itu sangatlah kontras. Kuning dan ungu khas milik tim Lakers menjadi atribut andalan wanita kelahiran negeri sakura itu.

“Bagaimana?” Lupa menyapa, gadis itu memutar badan. “Aku begitu semangat hingga tidak lupa membeli seragam, topi… “ Momoi kembali sibuk mengoceh seorang diri.

“… dan aku membelikannya juga untuk kalian berdua!”

Pantas ketika pertama melihat, Akashi mencurigai tas karton bawaan Momoi. “Kalian juga harus memakainya agar tim Dai- _chan_ menang!”

“Tidak.” Akashi menolak. “Aku cukup hanya memakai baju yang kupakai dari hotel.”

“Tidak bisa!” Tangan kanan Momoi merangkul tubuh Tetsuya. “Akashi- _kun_ harus memakainya karena Tetsu- _kun_ akan memakainya.”

Sembarangan mengambil persepsi sendiri. Itulah jati diri Momoi Satsuki.

“Tidak, Satsuki. Tetsuya juga tidak akan mengenakan barang apapun  darimu.”

“Ayolah, Akashi- _kun_! Apakah perlu restu Tetsuya berada di tanganmu?” Momoi benar-benar merasa kecewa. Hingga kedua  bola matanya yang besar melirik Tetsuya penuh harap, “kau mau mengenakannya, kan, Tetsu- _kun_? Kumohon, restu Akashi- _kun_ sebenarnya berada di tanganmu!”

Makhluk biru terlahir dengan hati baik. Lantas ia mengiyakan—walau berat.

“Ayeeeeyy!”

Akashi memutar kedua bola mata.

.

Berakhir dengan mengikuti langkah sesat Momoi Satsuki, Akashi dan Tetsuya keluar dengan atribut mencolok ungu dan kuning. Sebenarnya tidak buruk dan jelek karena semua pendukung Lakers memang setia memakai dua warna tersebut.

Warna yang mengingatkan mereka akan Kise dan Murasakibara.

Tetsuya menyesal dalam hati. Kini lembar baju pemberian Momoi terasa terlampau besar. Berbeda dengan Akashi yang tampak sangat pas. Tetsuya dan Momoi memakai topi, Akashi berbeda sendiri. Dia menolak keras.

Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat Tetsuya terkesima.

Kini, pria bersurai merah yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengannya tidaklah tampak seperti Akashi Seijuurou yang sibuk mengurus kertas putih berisi  statistik pekerjaan. Akashi yang sekarang tampak seperti pria santai yang benar-benar tidak memiliki beban dengan bertajuk keuangan perusahaan. Aura berat yang biasa pria itu pamerkan tidak begitu tampak.

“Jangan banyak melirik.” Akashi rupanya sadar tatapan dalam dari Tetsuya. Kedua mata berbeda warna itu sempat menatapnya tajam. Mungkin merasa sangat terganggu. Tetsuya semakin bungkam dari penyandang gelar pendiam.

Ekspresi Akashi barusan mengingatkan Tetsuya pada kejadian malam itu.

Hari itu benar-benar terasa dimulai engan bekal sedikit makanan, serta langkah Momoi yang girang di antara banyak pendukung Lakers dan Caltics. Kedua tim sangat kontras. Kuning dari pihak Lakers sungguh mengalahkan pesona hijau dari pendukung tim Caltics.

Mereka mengambil kursi di bagian bawah. Hampir mengambil posisi paling depan. Sebenarnya mereka bisa saja mengambil posisi terdepan. Tapi terdapat halangan besar dari setan merah; Akashi Seijuurou.

Momoi menggodanya dengan hinaan panas; “Akashi- _kun_ takut Tetsu- _kun_ kena bola, ya?”

Memang benar atas dua fakta yang terpapar; Pertama, Akashi memang khawatir, hanya dirinya dan Tuhan yang sangat tahu. Kedua, memang banyak kejadian penonton jajaran terdepan kena ciuman dari bola. Mungkin lebih tragis jika mengingat insiden tahun lalu dengan salah satu pemain  terhuyung hingga ke bangku penonton. Berakhir dengan terududuk di atas pangkuan salah satu artis Hollywood yang datang menikmati pertandingan.

Sialnya, pemain yang mengalami itu adalah Aomine Daiki. Saat hal itu terjadi, Kise sibuk tertawa keras dan menceritakannya pada teman sejoli; Murasakibara, Akashi, dan Midorima.

Pertandingan dimulai. Tetsuya mengambil posisi duduk tepat di tengah Akashi dan Momoi.

Keributan benar-benar tejadi. Sorak riuh menggelegar dari segala sudut. Hijau serta kuning menyeruak. Menyebut tim kesayangan mereka dari relung dada paling dalam.

Tetsuya berkhayal tentang Kagami jika berada di tempat yang sama. Menonton pertandingan olahraga kesayangan mereka berdua pasti akan asik rasanya. Tapi fakta yang nyata adalah, pria di sampingnya saat ini adalah Akashi Seijuurou.

Pria tampan, terpelajar, dan pintar yang sudah membawa keluar potensinya dalam segala hal.

Olahraga berkuda dan basket. Tetsuya menyesal untuk berucap demikian, tapi seperti itulah yang terjadi.

Topi yang mempertontonkan posisi penggemar dari Lakers terjatuh. Dorongan dari karton berisi perkataan dukungan yang tertulis; “REAL FANS DON’T WEAR GREEN.” Dibuat penuh cinta oleh fans Lakers asli orang Amerika.

Tetsuya menyadari bahwa itu adalah topi miliknya. Maka ia membungkuk untuk mengambilnya, tepat di samping kaki jenjang Momoi yang sibuk menjerit. Tangan seseorang lebih cepat bergerak untuk mengambil topi itu.

Tetsuya menengadah, “Akashi- _kun_?”

Latar pemandangan Tetsuya bukanlah lagi garis sempurna wajah tampan Akashi. Melainkan bentuk bundar dari ujung topi yang cukup menutupi seluruh wajahnya.

Akashi tidak berkata apapun.

Tetsuya terkesima. Tidak tahu apa isi hati Akashi Seijuurou. Pria itu terlampau misterius dalam  pantulan mata Kuroko Tetsuya sekalipun.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang, tentu sudah melepaskan segala pakaian kuning dan ungu, Tetsuya kembali banyak berspekulasi mencondong ke dalam hal percintaan.

Mereka berdua memasuki kamar hotel dalam diam. Caltics telah kalah enam angka di bawah Lakers. Hal tersebut membuat Daiki menyeret mereka semua untuk bermain. Tidak peduli dengan dirinya yang lelah setelah bermain cukup liar.

Tetsuya mendesah. Berjalan gontai menuju kamar mandi. Namun sebelum itu, ia teringat suatu hal.

“Cepat tidur. Besok mungkin akan ada panggilan mendadak dari Kuroko- _san_.”

Itulah nasihat Akashi sebelum mereka terpisah tembok kamar hotel mereka berdua.

Berbalik dan beralih membaringkan tubuh di atas ranjang. Tetsuya meraba sekitar. Mencari remot otomatis yang akan membuka korden-korden bercorak menuju sisi kiri-kanan jendela. Langit hitam penuh bintang tampak bertahap. Tuhan sudah sempurna menaburkan bintangnya ke segala penjuru angkasa. Pelengkap malam penuh kebahagiaan milik tim Lakers.

Selama setengah menit Tetsuya memejamkan mata. Menampar pipi putihnya walau sebatas imajinasi saja. Namun rasanya sakitnya sungguh kental. Benar-benar terasa.

Tetsuya merasa bersalah telah memikirkan nilai buruk untuk Akashi Seijuurou.

Tapi kejadian malam itu… di mana Tetsuya disentuh diam-diam…

Tetsuya kembali menggelengkan kepala. Mengikis dulu hal-hal buruk ulah dari pria merah.

Semenjak perlakuan kurang ajar Akashi beberapa bulan lalu, dan tanggapan cuek Tetsuya karenanya, mungkin segala suatu hal perlahan berubah. Tapi Tetsuya tidak mehyadarinya sebagai golongan manusia tidak peka.

Akashi tidak lagi banyak membalas tatapannya, atau menatap dirinya.

Pria itu mungkin masih berbicara hal-hal yang menakutkan. Tapi Tetsuya tidak sadar kemungkinan besar tentang situasi buruk apapun tentang hal-hal di luar demikian. Semuanya tampak biasa. Mereka bahkan tidak ada kontak tubuh berlebihan.

Sekali lagi, singkirkan dulu ingatan tentang sentuhan malam itu.

Selama perjalanan mereka di Los Angeles, mereka berdua berhubungan selayaknya teman. Kamar hotel mereka berbeda tempat.

Tuhan, silakan tampar pipi Tetsuya karena sudah sempat menuding yang tidak-tidak pada pewaris tuggal Akashi _Corp_ tersebut. Sebagai orang yang sempat trauma diperkosa, dia rasa mungkin wajar jika lebih was-was.

Mungkin ini berlebihan. Tapi jujur, Tetsuya tersentuh dengan tindakkan Akashi beberapa waktu ke belakang. Kepalanya memang tidak bersentuhan dengan telapak tangan pria merah. Tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang menjalar melalui fabrik topi Lakers miliknya.

Saat topi itu menyentuh puncak kepala, seperti ada tangan seseorang yang menepuk kepala biru Tetsuya. Oh, jangan lupakan ketika Tetsuya dengan bodohnya hampir membuat kepala terluka akibat terbentur wastafel. Tetsuya yakin sekali bahwa tangan Akashi telah melindungi kepalanya.

Beralih pada kejadian sentuhan malam itu… dimana dia bangun dengan bercak merah sekitar leher…

Bayangannya jelas, tapi ada sesuatu di hati Tetsuya yang berkata untuk segera melupakannya.

Akashi tidak menyentuhnya lebih jauh. Mungkin sempat bermain pada daerah sensitif, namun benar-benar tidak menyentuh bagian bawah.

Mungkinkah saat itu Akashi menahan diri?

Akashi Seijuurou penuh dengan misteri yang lebih rumit untuk diterka.

Pikiran rumit tersebut memancing rasa kantuk berlebihan. Tetsuya sudah siap memejamkan mata dan menjelajah alam bunga tidur. Bahkan kalau perlu bawa ia ke dimensi n. Di mana semua masalah bisa ia lupakan kian sejenak.

Sebelum suara langkah seseorang mengejutkan jantungnya. Sontak memberi olahraga jantung yang menyebalkan. Tetsuya segera menatap seseorang yang sudah menampakkan batang hidung tanpa suara.

“A-Akashi- _kun_?”

Tetsuya hampir saja terlonjak bangun. Karena orang yang sedari tadi mengusik pikiran rupanya kini menghadap tanpa tahu tujuannya apa.

Lupakan dengan tindakkan semena-mena Akashi yang selalu masuk sembarangan.

“Akashi- _kun_ kalau bisa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu.” Tetsuya mengambil posisi duduk. Tangan kanan bergerak untuk merapikan pakaian yang sudah kusut.

“Sudah namun pemilik kamar tidak menjawab apapun.”

“Itu berarti pemilik kamar sedang sibuk.”

“Sibuk berbaring?”

Tetsuya bungkam.

“Tujuanku kemari adalah untuk memberimu ini.”

Tangan kanan Akashi muncul dari balik punggungnya. Menampakkan satu gelas vanilla milkshake kesukaan pemuda biru. Senyum tipis juga terpantri, “Baru saja aku memesan pizza dan _junk food_ yang tidak sehat. Tapi aku sedang ingin menyantapnya.”

Tetsuya terdiam. Menatap pantulan cahaya pada mata dwiwarna di bawah cahaya lampu rel kamar, “semuanya sudah tersaji di ruang santai.” Lalu Pria itu berbalik setelah meninggalkan vanilla milkshake di atas meja kaca besar di bawah tv tempel yang besar.

Sudah tersaji?

Seberapa dalam Tetsuya jatuh dalam lamunan.

Detik berikutnya mereka sudah berkumpul di ruang santai. Aroma keju dari pizza terasa menggoda dan sedikit mengguncang perut.

Merah dan biru duduk bersebelahan. Cukup dekat sambil menikmati langit malam dari jendela. Gedung tinggi pencakar langit turut tampak menjulang dengan beberapa butir cahaya.

Satu gigitan hamburger berhasil Akashi telan, sedangkan Tetsuya sejak awal tidak berhasil menghayati rasa manis dari minuman kesukaan.

Masih bingung dengan pria bersurai merah.

“Kau tampak risau.” Akashi berbicara. Rupanya perasaan pria sepertinya jauh lebih peka.

Tetsuya bingung harus mengiyakan atau tidak.

“Benarkah?”

“Aku malas jika kau balik bertanya.”

“Ya. Aku memang risau.” Satu potong pizza tidak jadi Tetsuya ambil.

“Coba kau katakan padaku.” Akashi mengambil segelas kola. Dan meneguknya perlahan.

“Maaf?”

“…”

Tetsuya lupa, Akashi malas jika balik ditanya dan mengulang ucapannya.

“Ugh. Hanya… masalah pribadi yang tidak bisa aku bagi.”

Satu bintang di ujung jendela tampak bercahaya sangat terang. Tampak serupa dengan apa yang sudah terpantul pada kroma mata Akashi dan Tetsuya.

“Tidak mau mengku-ngaku. Tapi aku rasa apa yang kau risaukan berkaitan dengan diriku. Benar?”

Telak. Akashi Seijuurou sangatlah peka! Hal ini perlu diberi stabilo berwarna kuning cerah.

Tetsuya gelagapan.

“Katakan saja apa yang membuatmu risau akibat diriku.”

“Kau…”

Akashi sabar menunggu lanjutan.

“… aneh.”

“Apanya yang aneh?”

Tetsuya berpikir berkali-kali lipat. Perlukah ia jujur malam ini?

“Kau tampak berbeda.” Tetsuya sudah benar-benar lupa dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam segelas vanilla milkshake. “ke dalam hal yang lebih bagus, tentunya.”

“Hm? Benarkah?”

Akashi tertawa. Tidak lama.

“Aku sudah menebak kalau kau akan menyadarinya. Maka aku akan jelaskan alasannya…”

.

.

.

.

Dulu sekali,

Jarak merah dan biru terbentang jauh.

Sekarang, semuanya bersimpuh.

Mengenali satu sama lain agar lebih utuh.

Karena terdapat dua hal yang dihindari; kita runtuh dan jauh.

.

.

.

.

Penjelasan pria itu singkat. Tetsuya mendengarkannya dalam sabar. Sungguh Tetsuya dibuat kembali tercolek hatinya.

Satu kalimat dari Akashi yang paing bersejarah; “Aku berusaha tahan dari godaan tubuhmu dan menarik hatimu.”

Eh, bukan yang satu itu.

Melainkan, “mencoba untuk bersikap tidak menyeramkan. Atau bisa dikatakan, aku ingin berubah. Meniti jalan yang lebih normal bersamamu untuk akhirnya saling jatuh cinta. Paham?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ini persembahan kecil dariku untuk #AKKRINAGIFTAWAY yang sudah dilaksanakan kakak Elle yang cantik. www 8)  
> Segala kesalahan yang ditemukan mohon maafkan. Apalagi kalau matanya ada yang seliweran akibat menemui nama asing seperti Lakers atau Celtics.  
> Fyi, aku penggemar tim basket Lakers semenjak tahu makhluk bernama Nash Gold jr.  
> Gara-gara itu juga, malah jadi apdet masalah NBA wwww. Karena menggilai olahraga profesional itu sungguh seru. Terutama dalam basket dan bisbol #cukup
> 
> Ada beberapa kata yang aku beri tanda (*):  
> -Tim basket Daiki : Lakers. Kalau kepo bisa di searching deh. Tim basket kebanggaan LA. Serba ungu dan kuning.  
> -Celtics : tim kebanggan dari kota Boston. Serba-serbi hijau.  
> Dan segala tempat yang digaris miring bisa di gugling agar bisa terbayang lebih jelas.
> 
> Sekian dan terima kasih!


End file.
